This application has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/021,124, entitled “LED Light has Changeable Image and Pattern and filed on Feb. 4, 2011 (U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2012-0200828).
The application also has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/710,918, entitled “LED Light has More Than One Reflector Means”, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,277,087, which discloses an LED light with a kaleidoscope means that has more than one reflective means, mirror, or mirror-like means assembled into the kaleidoscope means.
The application also has subject matter in common with the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,284, entitled “LED Light has More Than One Optic Means” and now U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,004, which discloses an LED light that is similar to that of the current invention in that it applies an optics means in front of or in back to create, adjust, magnify, reduce, or enlarge the an image, the LED light beams, the LED lights' image, or the shape of the image, and which includes any combination of optics lens, optics mirror, laser hologram, laser grating film, and optics assembly.
The inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,444 discloses an LED light having more than one LED light means that, like the LED light of the current invention, uses more than one LED to form matrix arrangements with one or more of the following additional elements: circuit means, IC means, sensor means, switch means, brightness control means, color mix means, color selection means, color freeze means, motor means, gear means, and turn-on and turn-off means that cause a certain number of LEDs to turn-on and off with a desired color, brightness, light brightness output, light functions, or matrix combinations. The additional elements may also include motor means, rotating means, gear set means, optics means, or laser means, to cause the kaleidoscope to create desired light patterns.
Additional applications of the inventor that have subject matter in common with the present application include U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/948,953; 12/938,564; 12/886,832; 12/876,507; 12/771,003; 12/624,621; 12/914,584; 12/318,471; 12/318,470; 12/834,435; 12/292,153 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,192); Ser. No. 12/232,505 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,917); Ser. No. 12/318,473 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,918); Ser. No. 12/624,621; (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,150); Ser. No. 12/771,003; (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,408,736); Ser. No. 12/876,507 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,377); Ser. Nos. 12/886,832; 12/938,564; 12/948,953; and 13/021,107.
Included in the above-listed patent applications of the inventor are nine that disclose projection light devices.
The inventor's patent applications also disclose light devices that have interchangeable power AC and DC power source arrangements, including prong means, extension cords, adaptors, transformers, for connection to different power source types such as solar or wind power, batteries, chemical power, and biologic power that can be utilized for both desk top and plug-in types of projection light devices having built-in kaleidoscope means. These applications include U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/318,473 and 12/940,255 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,246).
As described above, the inventor's U.S. patent applications and issued patents thus disclose a wide variety of different LED light device features, including: (1) a project light device; (2) more than one optics means; (3) more than one LED; (4) more than one reflective means; (5) interchangeable power sources; (6) laser means; (7) an adjustable focus and position changing mechanisms (8) and a motor and gear set for moving the adjustable focus and positioning changing mechanisms, any or all of which may be used in the LED light device having kaleidoscope means disclosed in the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/021,124, which incorporates (1) the traditional kaleidoscope-means and a variety of constructions; (2) an LED light; (3) changing-means to cause an inner-medium of the kaleidoscope means to change position, orientation, or relationship; (4) control means to control the changing-means, light functions, brightness, color, and/or light effects; (5) a projection assembly with optics-means and parts and accessories; and (6) a power source to provide power to the LED device with kaleidoscope means during desired hours and thereby offer illumination.